I miss you
by M-Stevenson
Summary: I miss you est un OS pour l'instant! basé sur la chanson I miss you de Simple Plan. J'espère que vous aimerez!


Bonjour à tous! :) Une petite explication du principe de cet OS : J'ai demandé à de me donner une chanson et je devais écrire un OS à partir de cette chanson. Voilà le résultat, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**I ****miss ****you**** - ****Simple ****Plan**

_I __didn__'__t __think __it __could __be __real_

_to __know __that __you __feel __the __same __as __I __do_

* * *

Leur lèvres se séparèrent et elle le vit s'éloigner dans la foule. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et sentit le bébé donner des coups de pieds.

"Oui, Joshua, oui... Murmura-t-elle en elle-même. Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand papa part faire la promotion de ses livres. Mais promis, quand tu seras sorti et que tu seras assez grand, nous l'accompagnerons."

Kate tenait sa fille de 3 ans, Lily Rose, par la main. La petite fille agitait avec frénésie sa main, lorsque son papa se retourna une dernière fois pour leur sourire. La séparation était toujours dure, autant pour Kate, que Rick et les enfants. Personne n'aimait être séparés mais parfois, les circonstances ne laissaient pas le choix.

Kate rentra au loft en compagnie d'Alexis qui l'avait attendue à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Rick était partie pour la promotion de son nouveau livre "Affaire classée." Celui-ci était un roman quasi autobiographique où Nikki Heat résolvait le meurtre d'un membre de sa famille, des années après.

Rick avait entrepris l'écriture de ce roman après que Kate ait arrêté l'assassin de sa mère. Ils avaient pensé tous les deux que cela lui permettrait de se remettre définitivement. Il avait fallu du temps pour tout écrire, mais lorsque Kate était tombée enceinte de Lily Rose, elle avait du prendre du congés. Ils avaient utilisé ce temps pour écrire le livre, à deux.

* * *

10 jours que Rick était parti, il en restait encore 5. Joshua bougeait de plus en plus et Kate se demandait parfois d'où il pouvait détenir toute cette énergie. Il était 4h du matin, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle pensait à Rick. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle avait amené toutes ses affaires au loft, vendu son appartement et rejoint l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de Rick, juste pour sentir son odeur. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. "Fichues hormones" grommella-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Rick lui manquait, encore plus quand Joshua remuait dans tous les sens. Elle alluma la chaine Hifi de leur chambre et une musique s'égrena doucement. "You're the reason I come home, my boy..." elle chantait doucement, en posant ses mains sur son ventre et Joshua se calma.

Elle tira le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sortit une enveloppe, arrivée le matin même. Elle en connaissait déjà le contenu par coeur, mais elle voulait la relire, simplement pour voir cette écriture devenue familière.

"Kate,

Los Angeles est une ville que j'adorais, auparavant. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une hâte, rentrer et vous retrouver tous.

Ici, tout semble vide et insipide. Je sais que je te revois bientôt, mais je veux que tu saches que vous me manquez. Lily Rose, bébé Joshua et toi. 8 ans que je te côtoie chaque jour, comment pourrais-je faire pour supporter de ne pas te voir pendant 15 jours?

Je sais que beaucoup trouveraient exagéré le fait de ne pas pouvoir m'éloigner de vous tous deux semaines. Parfois, je me rappelle toutes les choses que toi et moi avons traversées, les enquêtes menées conjointement et toutes les fois où nous avons senti la mort s'insinuer entre nous.

Un jour, ma mère nous a dit que lorsque l'on affronte la mort, il faut ensuite célébrer la vie. Chaque matin en me réveillant, je te regarde et je remercie le ciel que tu sois en vie et à mes côtés. 6 milliards d'âmes et j'ai réussi à trouver celle qui me rend heureux. Qui me dispute parfois, me fait la tête ou me fait des reproches, mais qui m'aime.

Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir cette chance, cette chance de trouver celle capable de remplir le vide dans notre coeur. On ne m'enlèvera jamais la conviction que toi et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il se fait tard, je t'embrasse bien tendrement. Dis quelques mots pour moi à notre fils, dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis fier de lui.

Je t'aime, Kate. Vous me manquez et chacune de mes pensées va vers vous."

* * *

Kate ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit le bruit des ustensiles de cuisines et une odeur de pancakes vint chatouiller son nez. C'était une des seules choses qu'elle arrivait à manger au petit déjeuner. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à trouver des aliments qui ne l'écouraient pas.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Elle portait un grand t-shirt de Rick qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux et avait chaussé une grosse paire de chaussettes. La cuisine était baignée d'un soleil matinal.

La porte du frigo se referma. Rick était là. Machinalement, elle regarda l'horloge et regarda la date qu'elle affichait.

"Rick?

- Content de voir que tu te souviens de mon prénom, dit-il en souriant. Je t'ai réveillée?

- Rick euh je, euh oui. Enfin non, les pancakes... Mais, tu ne devais pas revenir plus tard?

- Si. répondit il simplement, en déposant les pancakes devant Kate qui venait de s'asseoir.

- Mais, et la promotion du livre alors? Demanda-t-elle étonnée en mordant dans son petit déjeuner."

Rick déposa son torchon sur l'évier et s'approcha d'elle. Il se mit derrière elle et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Kate. Joshua donna quelques petits coups, comme s'il avait senti la présence de son père.

Rick déposa un baiser sur la tête de Kate et murmura "Vous m'avez manqué".

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... Châton!" dit-elle en souriant, la bouche plein de confiture.

"Et ce n'est pas en m'appelant châton que tu vas arranger les choses, ma Kate

- Richard Alexander Rogers. Soit je suis en plein rêve et je vais trouver cela cruel de me réveiller, soit tu es bel et bien ici, en chaire et en os. Donc, j'aimerais que tu me répondes : que fais-tu là?

- Je suis simplement rentré chez moi. J'ai pris l'avion au départ de Los Angeles hier, j'ai dit à mon agent qu'il assurerait les dernières dates de la promotion. Je lui ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de la femme que j'aime et de mes enfants. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un te fasse des pancakes. Et je lui ai dit que si je te laissais encore seule, Joshua finirait par laisser l'empreinte de ses petits pieds dans ton ventre.

- Alors, tu ne repars pas?

- Je n'ai pas défait ma valise, mais j'entreprenais de l'ouvrir, de ranger mes habits et de passer ma journée avec toi.

- Le programme est plutôt bon, comme les pancakes, dit-elle en l'attirant à lui."

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, après avoir déjeuné. Rick finit par s'endormir. Kate restait à côté de lui, le regardant dormir. Il ouvrit un oeil, maladroitement. Elle souriait.

"Qui aurait cru que je répondrait à ton je t'aime, il y a 4 ans, hein, dit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Kate. Sa voix endormie sortit tout doucement de sa bouche.

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Rick.

- Pardon?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Rick.

- Pardon?

- … Elle fronça le nez en signe de mécontentement.

- Je t'aime, Kate. Reprit-il en souriant fier de lui.

- Je t'ai..

- Et c'est pour ça que je veux t'épouser. Dit-il fièrement, en la coupant dans son élan.

- Qu... quoi? Pardon?

- Je veux t'épouser. Il lui faisait face et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Je veux que tu t'appelles Katherine Castle, enfin Katherine Rogers. Ou Castle, pourquoi pas. Tu préfèrerais quoi?" Kate ne disait rien, elle souriait simplement. Ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes.

"Fichues hormones, hein, dit Rick en plaisantant, alors qu'il essuyait les yeux de Kate.

- Non. Fichus sentiments envers toi, Rick Castle, répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Alors, Rogers ou Castle?

- Demandons au principal intéressé, dit-elle en désignant son ventre.

- Joshua, tu préfères Joshua Rogers ou Joshua Castle?"

Joshua avait choisit, ce serait Kate Rogers. "Tu as déjà ton nom de plume de toute façon, Nikki..."

* * *

Une suite est possible... Et déjà écrite, selon les retours :) J'espère que cela vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'en serai plus qu'heureux :D


End file.
